


“I’ve never seen you wear a dress before.”

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: kasius' coronation requires certain sacrifices.





	“I’ve never seen you wear a dress before.”

“Why do I have to dress up for your coronation again?”Sinara asked as she walked into his chambers without so much as knocking.

It was a good thing he had already dismissed his servants a few minutes prior, or gossiping was sure to start. Well, sooner than it would anyway.

“Sinara, I already told you in detail - wow.” He broke off mid-sentence as he turned to face her. He had picked the dress; he had still been utterly unprepared for the sight of her. She glared at him, and he cleared his throat, trying for a casual smile.“I’ve never seen you wear a dress before.”

“Probably because I’ve never worn one,”she replied, scowling as she fiddled with the bell sleeves.“This whole thing is so impractical.”

“Well, you look beautiful,”Kasius said, forcing himself to leave it at that. Beautiful was an understatement of epic proportions.

“I look like an idiot,”she grumbled, but she gave him the slightest hint of a smile.“Still, how I’m expected to guard you in this monstrosity is beyond me.”

Kasius rolled his eyes.“Once again, Sinara, you are not attending as my guard. I’ve ennobled you, in case it slipped your memory.”

“No, I remember. I was allowed my dress uniform for that ceremony,”she returned with a pointed glare at the gemstone-studded bodice of her current attire.“You can take back the title if it gets me out of the dress.” Then she stepped closer, tone much more sombre suddenly.“And I don’t trust anyone else with your life, so like it or not, I’ll still be guarding you.”

“I know,”he said, taking her hand to press a kiss against it.“And like it or not, you’re keeping the title.”

* * *

Kasius did his rounds of the great hall, speaking with all those he had to, looking over to Sinara every now and again.

She was with a group of high-ranking nobles, most of whom Kasius had grown up with. He’d introduced her to as many of them as he could since arriving back on Hala.

Sinara liked saying they were all insufferable, but she did tolerate Ria and even seemed to like Clio well enough. She still looked relieved when he cut into their conversation to ask her to dance.

“Enjoying yourself, Your Grace?”he teased; she had accepted his request for her to join him a little too enthusiastically.

She rolled her eyes.“Having the time of my life, Your Majesty.”

“Not used to that yet,”he said, pulling her into his arms a little closer than entirely necessary to dance.“And I’d rather not have to get used to hearing it from you.”

“You started the title nonsense, Kasius,”she reminded him mildly.“In more ways than one.”

“Well, many people here would kill for the title of duchess,”he said, then frowned.“Come to think of it, many have.” He spun her into a twirl, then back into his arms.“But that’s beside the point. If you don’t want the title for yourself, your children might thank you for it.”

“Not really planning on any of those,”Sinara returned, a slight hint of colour in her cheeks.“And should I ever change my mind, why would they pick being a duke over being a prince?”

For a moment, all he could do was stare at her. Then he chuckled.“Sinara, that’s an abysmal proposal.”

“No, it’s not,”she said with a tilt of her head and a smirk.“It’s an acceptance of your abysmal proposal by raising me high enough up the social ladder that marrying me wouldn’t cause scandal.”

He hummed softly. There was really no use in denying it.“You caught that, then, did you?”

“I did.” Her smile was radiant. “You’re many things, Kasius, but subtle isn’t one of them.”

“Fair enough,”Kasius said.“Now, would you like to leave? Because I seem to remember something about you wanting out of that dress.”


End file.
